Fire And Ice
by xAmerican Angelx
Summary: Sometimes homework isn't that bad. For all you poetry haters ou there prepare to think differently. This is Bobby/John slash! Don't like, don't read, don't complain to me...


**Hey everyone! I got the idea for this fic literary the **_**second **_**I saw the title of this poem when I read it in English class. SO I would like to thank my English teacher for assigning it and the lovely and talented Robert Frost for writing it. I owe my inspiration to them.** **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Bobby, not John, not Marie (but if I did she would have died ten minutes into the first movie) and definitely not this amazing poem. (boo hoo) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire and Ice

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if I had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

--Robert Frost

Bobby tapped his pen rapidly on the desk in his room. He had been sitting in that same chair for the past hour trying to think of something to write. He enjoyed poetry but always had a hard time analyzing it. 

Scott had assigned, what he considered, a "short" analysis on any poem by Robert Frost. No two students could have the same poem, so when Bobby saw this one he jumped on it. His decision had been based purely on the title. He hadn't even read the poem until this morning. Now he wished he'd chosen a different one.

He lowered his pen, gritted his teeth, and decided that he would just have to bullshit his way through this assignment and make up for the grade on another one. He managed to get out '_Robert Frost's Poem, Fire and Ice,…' _When the door to his room flew open.

Bobby's best friend and roommate, the infamous John Allerdyce, darted in and slammed the door. Someone on the outside seemed to be pile driving the door, trying to get in.

"John!" The voice yelled. It was Marie. "You get your ass out her right now and fight me like a man!"

"I don't think so!" John called back, smirking, "I've been arrested for murder before and it sucks! I'm in no mood to go through the whole damn process again!"

"Screw you, you fire freak!"

"Yes please! Oh that's right, you can't!"

"I hate you!" And the loud stomping noises that followed spoke for themselves.

John laughed, "Oh, that girlfriend of yours is a bitch, Drake."

"She is not," Bobby sighed, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Okay, maybe something, but really, it was _one _softball to the face! Dr. Grey said that her nose wasn't even broken, just bruised. Ya know, it was funny, when the ball hit her, she sounded like Marcia from the Brady Bunch," He put both of his hands over his nose for effect, "'_Oh my nose_,' and she said it _just _like that too, it was hysterical!"

"You really are an ass, John. Why don't you just leave her alone?" Bobby thought for a moment, "You watch the Brady Bunch?"

"Just the reruns when they're on at like four in the morning, and because being an ass is just so much fun I can't help it."

Bobby sighed. He and John had had this argument before. Bobby always lost. John was just so stubborn that Bobby, being far more mature than his pyrokinetic friend, would eventually shrug and go back to whatever it is he was doing.

"So, what are you doing?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"Homework," Bobby sighed, rereading the six words that he'd written.

"Ew, why?"

"Because Summers said we had to."

"Since when do I ever listen to him?"

"You? Never. But I do, so I have work to do."

"What do you have to do anyway?" John started flicking his lighter open and shut, open and shut.

"Analyze a poem by Robert Frost. It's called _Fire and Ice_."

"Never heard of it."

"I wonder why this doesn't shock me."

"Read it out loud."

"Why? You hate poetry."

"I know that, but the title sounds cool. I wanna know if the actual words live up to the title's promise."

"Fine, fine," Bobby sighed, "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to-"

John interrupted him, "Ha! I like this guy!"

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I didn't have to. This guy likes fire better than ice. Finally, someone who likes me better than they like you!"

"That's not what it means John," Bobby sighed.

"It was implied. You've gotta learn to read between the lines Iceman!"

Bobby shook his head and looked back at his paper. This was going to turn out exactly like those fights about Marie. If he ignored him, John would just get bored and go watch a movie or something.

But John wouldn't let this one go.

"All I'm sayin' is that this Frosty guy thinks that fire is more powerful than ice, and it is."

"Ice is powerful too," Bobby shot back.

"Yeah, maybe if my soda's a little warm, but not for much else. I mean fire could destroy New York in like a week if you let it. If you leave ice alone it turns into a glacier. And glaciers move, what, like an inch? Every two _gazillion _years maybe?"

"Ok first of all, Mr. Fire,_ gazillion _isn't a real number."

"Shut up, you know I suck at math!"

"Second of all, even if it were, your calculations on glacier speed are _way _off."

"Shut up! You know I suck at chemistry too!"

"That's _earth science_, dumbass."

"Whatever."

Bobby stood up and walked closer to John. He was a few feet away from him. "People survive getting lit on fire John! Good luck trying to get out of a block of ice if you get stuck in one."

John held his lighter firm, "Do you need me to _prove_ it to you Drake?" He got right up in Bobby's face and was glaring daggers that made Bobby glad that 'a look that can kill' was only an expression.

"Yeah," Bobby said faking a confidence that he didn't have. Bobby wasn't stupid, he knew that if John wanted to fight, John would win. John always won every fight he got himself into. He fought dirty and didn't care. Bobby often wondered if he had a mutation that allowed him not to feel pain. Nervous as the ice mutant was that they would fight, he held his stance firm and kept his glare steady, "Give it your best shot."

John moved his face closer to Bobby's face threateningly. They're eyes were locked together in a heated stare and John scarcely breathed the words. "Oh, I will."

He licked his lips and crashed them into Bobby's, with a lot of force behind the action. Bobby's eyes widened in shock as his brain scrambled to comprehend what was happening. By the time his mind finally realized what was going, John had already slipped his tongue into Bobby's mouth.

Bobby placed his hands on John's chest in an effort to shove him off, but the smaller mutant just smiled and pushed Bobby down onto the bed, straddling him and continuing to kiss him fiercely. Bobby stopped struggling. Something about kissing John felt so right. He kissed back and John smiled again.

John moved his kisses away from Bobby's mouth and began kissing jawbone and neck, smirking at the moan from the larger mutant. He ground his hips sensually into Bobby's and felt the Iceman shudder.

Bobby attempted to switch positions so that he was on top several times. But John always succeeded in pinning him down so that he couldn't get up.

"See?" the pyro breathed in a husky voice. "I told you fire was most powerful than ice."

And with absolutely no warning or incentive, John sat up, got off Bobby and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked, confusion written all over his face.

John shrugged, "I think I made my point pretty clear. I'm gonna go watch a movie. I think heard Pete say something about The Godfather being on channel 228, I love that movie!" He reached for the doorknob.

Bobby jumped off the bed and grabbed John's arm, stopping him from going any further.

"Wait," he said, "You didn't let me finish the poem."

"So? Like you said before, I hate poetry," John tried once again to leave, but Bobby restrained him.

The ice mutant grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and read, "But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great And would suffice."

John rolled his eyes, "I don't even know what the hell that means."

Another attempted escape.

Bobby smirked, "It means that, the second time around," he pulled John close, "It's my turn."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review anything you want. I even except flames. If all you have to say is 'it sucked' well I appreciate the feedback anyway!**


End file.
